


fantastic baby

by aiiightkyung (arishoking)



Series: tonight, tonight [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arishoking/pseuds/aiiightkyung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taeyang and Jimin entertain themselves on the car ride to Taeyang's hotel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fantastic baby

He’s wearing his white button-up shirt now that he’s shrugged off his jacket, and Taeyang’s hand resting low on his back is like. Really, really warm, and firm, guiding him to Taeyang’s car. Where he will be with Taeyang. Possibly to hook up, to be honest he’s not too clear on what is happening right now. His name is Park Jimin and he is being guided by Taeyang and never in his life has he felt more out of his depth.

“Car’ll be here in a minute,” Taeyang says, and Jimin lets himself be pulled to a stop by Taeyang’s hands on his hips.

“Ah, sounds good.” Jimin thinks he sounds okay, but his mouth his dry and his palms are sweaty. 

Taeyang steps up against him and it’s - Jimin’s brain short-circuits a bit, but he must make some sort of happy noise in his throat because Taeyang is laughing at him and Jimin can feel it with his entire body. Jimin’s hips are tugged closer and he goes with it, lets Taeyang hold them flush together. Jimin stopped having actual free will once he realized that he could just let Taeyang have it instead. 

“What do you want to do until we get to the hotel?” Taeyang asks, and Jimin shivers. Taeyang’s breath is hot on the back of his neck, and Jimin’s knees feel a little weak so he grabs Taeyang’s hands.

“I want to do whatever you want, anything,” Jimin manages to say. Taeyang’s hands tighten on his hips.

“Hm, all right,” Taeyang says against his ear, and then he leans forward into Jimin. Jimin gasps because he can feel Taeyang’s dick against his ass. “We can do that.” 

Taeyang’s hands are sliding then, going down to grope a little at Jimin to feel him out, and if he hadn’t already felt Taeyang’s dick against him he’d be pretty mortified about how hard he is, and how much harder he gets from Taeyang’s investigative touch. “Ah, that’s,” Jimin says, and feels Taeyang grin against the back of his neck. 

“Oh look, the car’s here,” Taeyang pulls away and pats Jimin’s ass to get him moving toward the sleek black car, and then he squeezes and keeps his hand there as Jimin walks. It startles Jimin so much that his squeak dies in his throat, and Taeyang’s laughing at him again as he reaches around to open the door. Jimin has never stopped blushing tonight, truthfully, but even though he’s pretty sure that Taeyang’s laughter isn’t cruel he can’t help but being embarrassed by it. 

“Good evening, gentlemen,” the driver’s voice is piped in through a speaker even though Jimin is sure he could just crane his neck around and speak through the screen.

“Hello,” Jimin says politely but faintly; he sits with his hands on his knees and tries to commit everything that is happening to memory instead of going through it in a daze. The car is really nice, bottled waters chilling in a recess in front of them, individual bottles of alcohol, and way more space than Jimin was expecting.

Taeyang seems to take up all that space as soon as he’s in. He doesn’t crowd Jimin, but he is pressed up against him, thighs to thighs and an arm around Jimin’s shoulder. Jimin just sinks into it and leans, feeling pretty daring and sort of mystified as he places a hand on Taeyang’s thigh and all Taeyang does is grin at him before addressing the driver. Jimin’s life is surreal and he is so grateful to anything and everything at that moment.

“Evening,” Taeyang says, returning the driver’s greeting. “Any idea how long it’ll take to get back to the hotel?” 

“The traffic is bad with the show's attendees leaving,” the driver admits. “It could take almost half an hour.”

“Perfect,” Taeyang says, and the arm around Jimin shifts, pulling on him to come closer. Jimin goes with it, but does Taeyang mean for him to be on Taeyang’s lap? “Take your time, we aren’t in a rush. Give us some privacy too, we’ll knock on the screen if we need you,” Taeyang says, and doesn’t wait for the driver to answer before he reaches over Jimin to turn him and move him how he wants, which is apparently halfway in Taeyang’s lap. 

“Also perfect,” Taeyang says, and laughs again at Jimin’s blush. Jimin grins at him because he can’t help it; this is Taeyang that Jimin is here with. Taeyang pulls him in with a hand behind his neck and Jimin meets his lips with a little too much enthusiasm. It doesn’t seem to bother Taeyang though, but Jimin is suddenly all too aware of what they are doing and where they are when the car lurches into motion. He braces his hands on Taeyang’s shoulders but he doesn’t pull away, because Taeyang is licking at his mouth. 

Jimin moans when Taeyang bites his lip and can’t help but grind down, rubbing his dick against Taeyang’s thigh. Taeyang grunts and Jimin feels it under his hands, and then Taeyang is grabbing his ass again and holding him down as he rolls his hips up.

“Oh fuck,” Jimin says shakily. He takes a couple of deep breaths because he’s already panting and his heart feels like it’s about to explode. He’s so hard, too; Taeyang keeps grinding up and Jimin feels kind of useless and pliant. “That is so good, so,” Jimin moans. Taeyang’s mouthing at his neck now and all Jimin can do is grip Taeyang’s shirt and hold on. 

“Your mouth is unreal,” Taeyang says from under Jimin’s jaw, and his hand is untangling from Jimin’s hair to press a thumb against Jimin’s lips. Jimin licks it and tastes sweat and hairspray from his hair, and bucks down hard against Taeyang, nipping at his thumb. He can taste himself on Taeyang’s skin. “Fuck, yeah, like that. Okay, tell me you’ll blow me, tell me that’s something you do,” Taeyang says, curling his hand under Jimin’s chin and pushing him away a bit to meet his eyes.

“Here?” Jimin asks, because yes, yes he will blow Taeyang. He will do anything Taeyang wants, absolutely anything. But they are in a moving car, and Jimin’s nerves have never actually left him. “Is it safe, in the car?” Taeyang raises his eyebrow at Jimin so he rushes to explain. “I want to, God I really want to blow you, I told you that I want to do anything you want, I’m just,” Jimin says the last part into Taeyang’s lips as the man kisses him silent.

“You bite?” Taeyang wants to know and shifts under Jimin, spreading his legs further like it’s a foregone conclusion that Jimin will be between them. It is, of course, if that’s what Taeyang wants. 

“No! No,” Jimin says quickly, and looks down at his hands still gripping Taeyang’s shirt. He forces himself to unclench them. 

“Hey, relax, I’m not worried,” Taeyang says, and leaves the implied _it’s my dick_ unsaid. “You shouldn’t worry either, Jimin.” Taeyang grins, and Jimin - he can’t not kiss Taeyang after that, after Taeyang says his name. It's a quick kiss that turns dirty when Taeyang's tongue licks under Jimin's bottom lip, leaving Jimin gasping into Taeyang's mouth. "You can trust me," Taeyang says after he gently guides Jimin back with the hand on his chin.

Jimin leans back and nods, because he wants to trust Taeyang. “Yeah, okay,” he says, and smiles as he tries to move off Taeyang’s lap and onto the floor of the car. Taeyang doesn’t seem to want to let go of his ass and Jimin shifts a little against him, and looks up to meet Taeyang’s eyes.

“You have the prettiest mouth,” Taeyang says, and Jimin’s face feels like it’s on fire. He leans forward to kiss him again, and can feel Taeyang grin before biting at Jimin’s lips. “I want those lips on me, pretty,” Taeyang says, and Jimin has to hide his face against Taeyang’s chest as he nods. 

“I will,” Jimin promises, and tries to move off him again. “Ah, but you have to,” Jimin says, and sits up, checking a moan low in his throat when his dick rests firmly against Taeyang’s thigh. “Hyung, your hand has to,” he trails off, and gasps as Taeyang takes a long and luxurious squeeze of Jimin’s ass.

“Yeah,” Taeyang says regretfully as he lets go, and Jimin grins. Taeyang helps him down, holding his elbow and keeping a hand on his body as it slides to the floor, skimming from his ass to his thigh up to his chest.

Jimin’s knees land softly on the floor, and this car has to have the plushest carpet ever. He braces a hand on Taeyang’s thigh as he settles and feels butterflies in his stomach at the thought. He is going to blow Taeyang, he’s going to suck off his idol, is going to get Taeyang’s dick in his mouth. Jimin is so hard that he hurts, and he wonders if he's done this enough to make someone like Taeyang feel good.

He brushes against Taeyang’s dick when unzipping him and the noise Taeyang makes has Jimin’s mouth watering. He’s gentle but fast after that, urging Taeyang to lift his hips a bit to get his jeans further down his hips so he can tug his underwear down and lift out his cock. “Fuck,” Taeyang says, and reaches down to get his balls out as well, hands tangling with Jimin’s. He’s so hard and hot in Jimin’s hands, and Jimin doesn’t really have a plan or anything. He can’t resist immediately leaning in and licking the head and over it, tasting Taeyang salty and strong. When Jimin moans low in his throat at the taste, Taeyang swears above him again, a little loud but Jimin can barely spare a thought about the driver.

Jimin gets into it after sneaking a glance up at Taeyang and seeing that he's watching. He's going to make Taeyang feel good, and he's also going to put on a show. Jimin tucks one hand under to cup Taeyang's balls, fondling him while he holds his dick up to kiss under the head, precome getting his lips wet. Taeyang's hand moves up to his head and tangles in his hair, but he doesn't tug or move Jimin, he just pets him and moans for him.

It's sort of overwhelming to Jimin, so he just sucks on the head before hollowing his cheeks and going down as far as he can, which wouldn't be a problem but Taeyang is _thick_ , really thick, and just a bit longer than he is used to. He stretches his mouth wide around Taeyang's dick and breathes through his nose, feeling with his hand that he still has more dick to go if he is going to take all of it in.

Jimin pulls off with a deep breath, and his panting matches Taeyang's. "You're really big," Jimin says stupidly, and decides that he should be sucking Taeyang's dick instead of talking about it. He takes in what he can manage, tongue firmly licking under the head he's sucked into his mouth, bobbing his head and using his hand to jack from the base of Taeyang's dick and up to his lips, his own spit slicking the way.

"You're doing great, god you feel amazing on me," Taeyang says it like he's confessing. "You look so good like this, pretty lips around me, moaning for it." On cue Jimin is moaning, desperate sounding and muffled by Taeyang's cock. The feel of it makes Taeyang grunt and thrust a little, his hand tightening in Jimin's hair. "Sorry, sorry," Taeyang says, smoothing pets on Jimin's head as he adjusts, sucking obligingly and trying to take more.

He succeeds, though it isn't entirely his fault. It happens like this: Jimin is enthusiastically bobbing his head on Taeyang's dick, and every time Taeyang moans his name Jimin's cock _throbs_. He forgets where he is and that he can't do this forever, and as he starts licking back up to take another deep breath, the car suddenly brakes. Jimin panics and relaxes his jaw immediately, moving his hands to brace on Taeyang's thighs, his jaw aching at the sudden mouthful of Taeyang's cock. He's coughing, choking on him, and Taeyang is cursing above him and pulling Jimin back up off his dick. 

Jimin gasps as he slides off, his lips making a popping noise as he sucks. His throat is still trying to make him cough but he breathes through it, mouthing at Taeyang's cock, little puffs of hot air as he controls his breathing. When he tries to go back to sucking, Taeyang's hand in his hair stops him. "You okay, pretty?" Taeyang asks, and Jimin can only nod, loving the feel of Taeyang's dick hot against his lips and of Taeyang's hand heavy on his head.

"'m fine," Jimin mumbles, his voice rough and obscured because he can't move his lips away from Taeyang's dick long enough to speak. Taeyang seems to have other plans, because he moves his hands to cup the back of Jimin's head and under his jaw, guiding him back a little. "It wasn't your fault, and anyway I didn't mind," Jimin tries to reassure him, but his voice is fucked-out sounding even to Jimin's own ears. 

Before Taeyang can say anything Jimin leans forward and mouths at his dick, deciding to give his jaw a break by tipping Taeyang's dick up to cup and fondle his balls. They're slippery-wet from Jimin's spit dripping and Jimin licks them, too; they're tight and big and every time Jimin laves his tongue against them he can feel them jump a little. Jimin's cheeks are smeared as they rub against Taeyang's dick, sticky and wet.

"Fuck, you're a good boy," Taeyang says, fingers scritching at Jimin's scalp before gentling and just petting him. 

Jimin smiles against Taeyang and licks back up, opening his mouth as Taeyang makes an aborted thrust up, a short jerk of his hips like he can't help himself. He breathes in deep through his nose and takes as much of Taeyang in as he can, swallowing around him and trying to dispel his gag reflex by doing so. It works until he has to breathe again so he pulls up with a gasp and a little wet cough, licking his lips and following the trail of spit connecting them back to Taeyang's dick. He does it all again, and again, feeling Taeyang's thighs shake and tense under his hands. Jimin wonders if Taeyang would be fucking his mouth if they weren't in a car.

Jimin moans at the thought and feels his own dick jump, uncomfortable in his tight dress slacks. He slides his mouth further down Taeyang's dick and stays there, swallowing to stop choking, his jaw aching from the stretch and the angle. Taeyang curses above him and Jimin feels his fingers tighten in his hair, making a fist and just holding him, holding Jimin swallowing and choking on his dick, nosing Taeyang's pubic hair at the base of his cock. 

Taeyang pulls him off quickly, but he doesn't apologize this time. He pets Jimin's hair and Jimin catches his breath, leaning against Taeyang's thigh. "You don't, fuck," Taeyang says, running his hand through Jimin's hair. "You don't have to take me so deep if you can't, pretty." 

Jimin breathes deep, eyes closed and head resting on Taeyang’s knee. "Wait, but I like it," Jimin says before Taeyang can speak, voice rough. "I won't hurt myself," he insists, and tests Taeyang's grip on his hair as he leans forward. He doesn't want to hurt Jimin, so Jimin's able to lean forward and mouth at Taeyang's dick as he talks, and he’s pretty sure he can get his way on this. "I like choking on you," Jimin says quietly, slick lips sliding under the head, feeling shameless about how much he wants this.

"Fuck, holy shit," Taeyang says above him, and Jimin hears a thump as Taeyang's head hits the back if his seat hard. It makes Jimin feel great, to be able to pull that reaction out of Taeyang. He feels almost as powerful as he does onstage, and it makes him more confident. His hand moves from Jimin’s hair to the side of his face, and Jimin likes the way Taeyang’s thumb and his dick both rub against his lips. "You have the prettiest mouth, and then you say things like that,” Taeyang muses and rubs his thumb through the wetness on Jimin’s mouth and moans when he touches his dick, making Jimin moan with him.

Jimin opens up wide and sucks Taeyang’s dick, opening wider when Taeyang doesn’t move his thumb. He licks around both and slides down further until he’s stopped by where Taeyang’s thumb meets his palm. Jimin pushes his tongue up firmly against the heavy dick in his mouth and moans as Taeyang’s thumb slides out with a pop. He knows Taeyang has to be close; he’s leaking into Jimin’s mouth and he’s so hard, and it seems like anytime Jimin does anything at all his dick twitches in Jimin’s mouth. 

He wants Taeyang to start thrusting, but he won’t, not in the car. Maybe not at all, because he’s been nothing but polite and careful with Jimin until Jimin let him know what was okay, even from the beginning. Jimin really, really wants Taeyang to fuck his mouth, and just the thought of it makes his dick jump in his tight pants. He’s damp down there, wet from leaking precome and so hard he hurts. 

He bobs his head quickly and thinks about Taeyang thrusting up with his hips instead of Jimin craning his neck down, and groans as Taeyang’s hand grips the back of his head. He goes down until he feels Taeyang on the back of his tongue and just before he chokes he pulls up and breaths through his nose, and then he goes back down. Taeyang is groaning above him and shuddering, and when Jimin glances up he can’t even control himself, reaching down and thrusting forward a bit to grind against the heel of his hand before pulling it away. Jimin reaches back up to hold Taeyang’s balls, tight and heavy and close to his dick. Jimin moans around his dick at the thought of Taeyang coming.

When Jimin was lost in sucking Taeyang off and the weight of him in his mouth, Taeyang had lifted his loose tee and bunched it up to his chest, getting a better view. All Jimin sees when he looks up is Taeyang’s flat belly, muscles tensing along with Jimin’s sucking, and Taeyang looking down at him. When their eyes meet Taeyang bites his lip and says, “Jiminie, you look so good.”

Jimin can’t help it, with his name on Taeyang’s lips and his hand in Jimin’s hair and his gaze appreciating Jimin’s lips. He tenses his thighs and shuffles them together and then he’s coming, gasping on Taeyang’s cock and his own dick pulsing and trapped between his legs, almost painful. Fuck, Jimin thinks, and can’t breathe around Taeyang’s cock and doesn’t want to, he wants to stay right here, swallowing around Taeyang and shuddering until he stops coming. It’s a relief and then it isn’t, because it’s warm and wet in his pants now, less trapped and hurt but guaranteed to be uncomfortable and embarrassing later.

Taeyang’s hands on his cheeks guide him to back, and Jimin realizes that he closed his eyes because when he opens them Taeyang is desperately looking down, thumbs rubbing under Jimin’s eyes and over his cheeks. “Hey, pretty, you feel so good,” Taeyang says, and Jimin, after everything, still feels his cheeks heat under Taeyang’s thumbs. 

His mouth still has the head of Taeyang’s cock in it, and it’s leaking steadily, and Jimin likes the feeling on his tongue and likes swallowing. He licks around the crown and up, the flat of his tongue over the slit, and Taeyang’s heartfelt moan makes Jimin close his eyes in appreciation of the noise. He will never listen to Taeyang sing again without thinking about that moan, his life is ruined and he is doomed to inconvenient erections forever.

“You’re going to make me come,” Taeyang says, and at that Jimin licks over him again, and again, hollowing his cheeks and shallowly bobbing his head. “You okay with swallowing, baby? If not you need to,” Taeyang stops talking as Jimin answers the only way he can think of, which is to go further down Taeyang’s cock and suck hard. “Fucking, _fuck_ ,” Taeyang groans.

It’s like a wave going through Taeyang, Jimin thinks, and it’s the most beautiful thing he has ever seen or felt. It starts with Taeyang’s hand moving back up to his hair and gripping, and moves through his entire body. Taeyang’s body tautens and the thigh under Jimin’s hand shakes. Jimin bobs his head quicker, tonguing up along the underside of Taeyang’s dick, rubbing his balls and feeling them jerk in his hand. Jimin keeps his eyes open and watches Taeyang’s mouth fall open, his chest expand as his breath hitches, and then he’s coming and Jimin groans with him. It hits the back of Jimin’s throat and he swallows, pulling up a bit to wrap a hand around the base of Taeyang’s dick and rub his thumb firmly up the slick underside. 

“Christ,” Taeyang says, and then, “ah, yeah,” and his cock pulses another spurt into Jimin’s mouth. This is the most amazing thing to happen to Jimin, watching Taeyang come apart above him. Taeyang tugs his hair a little every time Jimin rubs hard up the underside of his cock, whether with his thumb or his tongue, and Jimin likes it. He likes pulling everything he can out of Taeyang. 

Soon Taeyang’s softening a little in Jimin’s mouth and he’s making little hurt noises in the back of his throat, so Jimin pulls off him. He really wants to keep sucking until Taeyang gets back hard and do it all over again. Jimin contents himself with leaning against Taeyang’s leg and panting against his thigh, enjoying the almost absentminded way Taeyang pets his head as he catches his breath. His jaw is sore and his throat feels thick, and he’d like a bottle of water but not as much as he likes being touched by Taeyang.

Jimin shivers as Taeyang’s hands slide down to his arms and pull. “C’mon up here, baby,” he says, and Jimin is acutely aware that he came in his pants not five minutes ago as he clambers up and Taeyang shifts and pulls him around until he is settled on his lap again. Jimin isn’t sure what to do with his hands, now, because Taeyang’s shirt is still rucked up to bunch under his arms. He puts his hands on Taeyang’s stomach and leans forward for a kiss, because Taeyang is licking his lips and it seems like the thing to do.

Taeyang moans in his mouth, and Jimin feels it under his hands. Jimin swallowed, but Taeyang seems to be searching out the taste of himself in Jimin’s mouth and it makes Jimin sigh a shuddery exhale as they part to breath. Taeyang’s hands rub his hips, fingers massaging and squeezing as Jimin settles more comfortably. When they move forward to undo Jimin’s pants, he twitches.

Jimin clears his throat. “How long until we get to the hotel?” He asks hopefully, and smiles nervously as Taeyang grins. One hand leaves the button of his pants as Taeyang lifts it to consult his watch.

“We have time to take care of you,” Taeyang smiles, and Jimin leans forward to kiss him again, because maybe if he makes it about Taeyang maybe he can put off having to deal with coming in his pants. Taeyang’s hands tangle with his, though, and then Taeyang is palming him through his clothes.

Jimin is half-hard already, but he’s too sensitive, and he gasps into Taeyang’s mouth. “I - I already,” Jimin says, shuddering on Taeyang’s lap. “Just before you,” he continues, and then Taeyang is kissing him harder, biting at his lips, popping the button to Jimin’s slacks anyway. 

“You came because you sucked me off?” Taeyang asks against Jimin’s lips, and Jimin nods, dazed. “Oh, pretty, you are wonderful. We are going to have fun tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this happened. um. i already have more plotted out too. IM SO SORRY. let me know if you see any mistakes; it was looked over but not really beta'd.
> 
> [here's my tumblr](http://aiiightkyung.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk.


End file.
